guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
In Grenth's Defense
Overview Summary #Speak to the Rift Warden when you are ready to defend the Underworld. #Destroy all followers of Dwayna who attempt to breach the Underworld. They must not reclaim the stolen presents. #See Rift Warden for your reward. :*BONUS*: Survive for as long as possible. Obtained from :Rift Warden in Lion's Arch or Kamadan (during Wintersday) Reward :*1,000 XP :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Grenth's legions have been busy this year... perhaps more so than any in the past. They've nicked countless presents meant for the good children of the world and stashed them deep within the Underworld. As we speak, Dwayna's followers have mustered to recover them. Grenth requests your dedication; guard the presents to your dying breath. Do you accept the Lord of the Underworld's challenge?" ::Accept: "No child will be smiling this Wintersday. Grenth can count on me!" ::Reject: "I think I hear Dwayna calling...." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Rift Warden) :"You will be transported directly to the Underworld. If you are in a party you will be separated for the duration of this task. Once there, you must recover the presents stolen by Grenth's servants. Are you ready to face the horrors of the Underworld alone?" sic] ::Accept: "I am ready."' ::'Reject': ''"I am not ready." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Avatar of Grenth) :"You have done well in your service to Grenth. Your situation in the afterlife is no doubt assured, however the Mists will have to wait... for now. Do you wish to return to the realm of the living?" ::Option 1: "Take me to Lion's Arch." ::Option 2: "Take me to Kamadan." ::Option 3: "I want to play the bonus challenge." Reward Dialogue :"Word of your service has already spread throughout the Underworld. Perhaps Grenth will emerge victorious with you on his side." Walkthrough Upon entering the Underworld, all other party members are removed and your skills are replaced with the snow fighting skills. You must defend the stolen presents from 24 level 15 Snowmen of various professions, as well as a level 19 boss named Freezie. *Using Hidden Rock is a great strategy to Daze snowmen, so use it after every fight. *Use Yellow Snow to get rid of conditions, *Use the Warrior's shout "Let's Get 'Em!" to charge the Mega Snowball. *Keep the Ritualist's binding ritual Jack Frost up at all times to take damage and use Hidden Rock and then a Snowball to shut the enemy down. If you don't have a Ritualist able to access Lion's Arch or Kamadan, a Monk is another fine choice. *Rangers also work well. Cast Yellow Snow prior to each attack and constantly spam Flurry of Ice. Don't kite or move around, just fight outright. Use Ice Fort and "Mmmm. Snowcone!" as required. Upon finishing the quest, an Avatar of Grenth appears. It offers to send you back to town or you can try the bonus, which is to defend the presents for as long as possible. There are six rounds of this bonus, each containing six Snowmen of various types. You receive one Candy Cane Shard for each completed wave. The waves are as follows: Wave 1: Snowman, Snowman, Snowman, Mischevious, Roguish, Bustling. Wave 2: Grumpy, Grumpy, Grumpy, Chilled, Pious, Playful. Wave 3: Roguish, Industrious, Roguish, Impeccable, Glimmering, Blessed. Wave 4: Industrious, Playful, Playful, Cordial, Chilled, Rotund. Wave 5: Industrious, Playful, Playful, Cordial, Chilled, Pious. Wave 6: Industrious, Playful, Playful, Cordial, Chilled, Rotund. Notes *The equivalent Dwayna supporter quest is You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth. *Deaths in this quest do not count against the survivor title. *This quest takes place in the Chaos Planes section of the Underworld. During this quest the rest of the Underworld is completely empty and can be explored freely once you have stopped the attacking Snowmen. *Drops include Candy Cane Shards and Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm as well as Wintersday Gifts. *This quest is repeatable. After completion accept the reward to complete it and rezone so the Rift Warden will offer both quests again. If you do not rezone, he will only offer you You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth until after you've completed that quest. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Repeatable quests